


The Wrong Setter

by catboyzeph



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu gets his heart broken for the second time, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: And maybe it's Atsumu's destiny to get his heart broken by pretty men with nice arms, namely Hinata Shoyo and Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Heartbreak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Wrong Setter

It’s a little dumb of him he admits, to pine over any man with broad shoulders and toned biceps that so much as _looks_ in his general direction. It blew up in his face with Hinata, his heart had cracked in two after Hinata had ducked under the net and pulled out a ring in front of the opposite team’s setter. 

_The wrong setter._

It hurt watching the ravenette respond so eagerly and naturally to the ginger. Interviews with the famed “KageHina” after the match had told him he never--had a chance in the first place. the two had been dating since high school. Even when Atsumu had first met them, it seemed their fates had already been intertwined and that there never was room for Atsumu in Hinata’s heart.

And it seemed like the same thing was happening now.

He watches, as Iwaizumi sprints across the court like it’s a 100-meter dash and the prize is a million yen, watches as the man he playfully dubbed Iwa-Iwa trips over himself to get to the opposing team’s setter. 

_The wrong setter._

The way they latch onto each other is oh so natural. Oikawa Toruu grips onto Iwaizumi's bicep, whispering soft words of comfort, Iwaizumi with one hand on the small of Oikawa's back, the other hovering above the knee the setter fell on, eyes blown with panic.

And Atsumu realises, with a familiar tightening of the heart, that he never stood a chance.

It’s not that Kageyama and Oikawa were the wrong setters.

It’s him.

_It’s always been him._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/lucilferism) !! Let's be mutuals <3


End file.
